nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Raiser (Character)
Dead Raiser is an aether spirit and a unique undead which, at one point, was a survivor and a major leader in a group of survivors, but was ultimately killed by the zombies. He was revived and become a commander in Samantha's Zombie Army. Survivor Christopher DeMonte was a student at Oxford University when the zombie invasion started. He first learned about the zombies while researching for a project, not knowing that four people were travelling through time and space to stop it the invasion from reaching the future. When the zombies attacked, Christopher took command over a group of fellow classmates in order to survive the zombie onslaught. His group became known as the, White Eagles '''and everyone was given a codename, Christopher's being "Dead Raiser." He lead his group through a series of campaigns against zombies and trying, overall, to stop the invasion. Death While in a public school in New Jersey, "Dead Raiser" and the White Eagles found out about a secret piece of German technology hidden in the school, however, it was being "guarded" by a swarm of zombies. As his group attempted to retrieve it, the zombies attacked them and ultimately, cornered the White Eagles. While fighting the zombies, "Dead Raiser" told his second-in-command, Tyler "Werewolf" Henderson, to flee with seven other members. Tyler agreed and left with seven other members. In the end, six White Eagle members were killed by the zombies, Christopher being the last one to die. Resurrection Shortly after his death, "Dead Raiser" was seen as a way to bring the zombie invasion to continue by Ebon Shadowshot and Samantha Maxis. Ebon Shadowshot concentrated Element 115 into Dead Raiser's spirit and Samantha concentrated Element 114 into Dead Raiser's spirit. Initially, Dead Raiser's spirit fought back, but the concentration was too powerful and he ultimately become an aether spirit. Samantha told Ebon that Dead Raiser would be recieving orders from him. Dead Raiser then lead the zombie army under supervision from Ebon. In Zombies Remember When... Dead Raiser appears in all of the maps in the Remember When... storyline. In most maps, only his voice is heard, which can easily be identified as it is deep and booming. In Krankenhaus aus Verdammten, Dead Raiser appears as a minor apparition during the major easter egg, however, he does not intervene. Dead Raiser later appears in Geist Wohnhaus during the major easter egg, towards the end. He will appear when the players finish Step 12 of the easter egg as a boss. Dead Raiser has the power to use aether powers, invisibilty and summon Wikia Zombies during the easter egg, which makes him a formidable foe along with his 15,000,000 health points. Once he is defeated, Dead Raiser will rise up and disappear into thin air. He reports back to Ebon saying that he has failed, however, Ebon does not care and sends him to an outpost in Siberia. Dead Raiser fights all thirteen characters, including members of the White Eagles to stop them from foiling Ebon's and Samantha's plans. He is ultimately defeated and explodes, supposedly killing him. '''Enraged Form Dead Raiser appears in two forms, normal and enraged. In order for Dead Raiser to reach his enraged form, he must have three-quarters of his life diminished. When this happens, his damage per hit increases, along with his speed and he gains a Light Sword. He is also fortified with an aether shield, that goes down everytime he misses an attack. Once he is defeated in his enraged form in Geist Wohnhaus, he will turn back to his original form and float in the air, then disappear. When he is defeated in Einen Langsamen Tod in his enraged form, he will kneel then cause a huge explosion that can down anyone that is within its range. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Enemies Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser's Characters